


（银博）尾巴

by kgyc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgyc/pseuds/kgyc
Summary: 题目与内容没有太大关系





	（银博）尾巴

**Author's Note:**

> 题目与内容没有太大关系

博士不太爱说话……这是罗德岛的干员们对博士的评价。  
其实盟友话挺多的，只是有一点点弱听而已。银灰想着。

 

“银灰，帮我搬个东西。”博士推开发电站的门。  
银灰跟在博士身后，一点也不觉得自己作为喀兰贸易的总裁变成一个跑腿的有什么问题。  
“什么东西？”银灰走到博士身边，确保自己的声音可以被听见。  
“拆了你就知道了。”博士看起来心情很不错。  
“给我的？”  
“你猜啊。”  
……两个人有一句没一句的，直到银灰看到眼前的几个大纸箱。  
两人一人一箱往宿舍走，银灰跟着博士进了房间。  
“不是说给我的吗？怎么搬到你这来了？”银灰放下手里的箱子，抱着胳膊看博士清出了一块地方。  
“反正你进我房间都不敲门，住我房间比住你房间时间还多，放谁房间不一样？”博士把兜帽摘了下来，拿起一旁桌上的纸给自己扇风，“还有两个箱子就麻烦你了。”  
银灰在博士脸颊上亲了一口，然后任劳任怨的搬箱子去了。  
银灰手里捧着个箱子，尾巴上提这个小工具箱，推开门就看到铺了一地的东西。  
“猫爬架？”银灰放下箱子，在房间里走了一圈，找了个能坐下的地方，看着博士做手工，也不去帮忙，反正需要帮助的时候博士自然会说，指使银灰打下手这件事上，博士可是一点都不会不好意思的。  
前前后后花了一个多小时，期间银灰帮忙递了东西，总算把猫爬架搭好了。  
“要试试吗？”博士问不知道什么时候站到身后的银灰。  
“不要。”银灰拒绝，尾巴在身后摇了摇。  
知道银灰是好面子，博士笑了笑，“就当是看在我辛苦了一个多小时的份上，试试吧。”  
银灰耳朵抖了抖，像是很勉强才答应似的，变成了一只大菲林，跳到了猫爬架上。  
“还行吧？”看大猫玩了一会，博士问。  
“马马虎虎。”大猫勉勉强强的应了声。  
博士忍住笑，走过去在大猫鼻尖上亲了一下，“刚刚出了点汗，我去洗个澡先。”大猫抖抖耳朵表示自己听到了。  
大猫趴在猫爬架上，目光紧跟着博士，看着博士把外套脱了挂在衣架上，到最后只剩一件平角内裤进了浴室，听到浴室里传出了水声，大猫才把目光转回到猫爬架上吊着的毛线球上，伸出爪子去够，看着那个毛线球在空中荡来荡去，又伸爪子够了一下，玩的不亦乐乎。  
浴室的水声停了，大猫耳朵一抖，停下了爪子，脑袋转向浴室门口，铜铃似的眼睛一眨不眨的盯着浴室门，仿佛刚刚什么都没有发生过。  
博士把换下来的衣服丢进洗衣机，裹着浴巾就出来了，看到大猫保持着刚才的姿势，仿佛没有动过，但一旁尤自晃动的毛线球暴露了一切，房间里的窗户没有开，哪可能是风吹动的呢？  
博士也不拆穿，就看到大猫从猫爬架上跳了下来，一步步走了过来。  
如果一个人来，看到这么大一只菲林就这么走了过来，怕是会觉得自己被当成食物盯上了，博士也是这么认为的，，但是他清楚，不是正常意义上的食物，而是另一方面的。  
大猫走到博士身边，脑袋拱了拱博士的腰，博士揉了揉大猫的脑袋，顺着大猫推的方向走，最后坐到了床上。  
菲林后腿一蹬，跃到了床上，两只前爪往博士腿上一搭，毛茸茸的大脑袋枕在博士腿上。  
博士揉了揉腿上那个大脑袋，然后开始顺毛。  
过了一会，博士问：“可以吸一口吗？”  
大猫看了看他，思考片刻，侧过身子，露出了胸前的软毛。  
博士眼睛一亮，脸往软毛里一埋。啊，爽！  
一时吸猫一时爽，一直吸猫一直爽！  
又吸了几口，博士才放开大猫，想了想，又埋下头去打算再吸一口。？？？怎么回事？毛呢？  
博士的脸贴到了银灰胸膛上。  
现在的姿势很神奇：博士坐在床上，银灰侧身躺在博士腿上，博士头埋在银灰胸前，而银灰的尾巴不知道什么时候卷到了博士的腰上。  
“盟友，开心吗？”银灰上半身赤裸地躺在博士腿上，裤裆里鼓起来的那一块代表什么想必都明白。  
“我后悔了，真的。”博士说着，那口气和祥林嫂说“我真傻，真的”别无二样。  
银灰一把抓住还在捏着自己耳朵的手，直接把人扑倒在床上，尾巴虚虚的搭在浴巾边上，但是博士知道如果银灰想，这条浴巾相当于不存在。  
博士死死的拽住浴巾，垂死挣扎。  
银灰理都没理那只拽住浴巾的手，尾巴从浴巾下边滑进了进去，往两腿间钻，跟条蛇似的……一条有毛的蛇，还挺软乎。银灰低头在博士肩上咬了一口，留下了浅浅的牙印。博士哼哼两声，想要反抗，下一秒差点没蹦起来。  
银灰轻咬着博士的乳头，对于博士的反应很满意，张开嘴，连着乳晕一起吞进嘴里。  
博士现在严重怀疑钻进浴巾里的其实是条蛇，而不是尾巴。  
银灰用尾巴一圈一圈的绕在博士半软的性器上，尾巴尖抵在铃口，轻轻的蹭了两下，尾巴上的软毛有几根戳到了尿道壁上，从未被触碰过的地方格外的敏感，博士直接叫出了声。  
银灰松开了博士已经立起来的性器，尾巴从两腿间向后滑去，蹭过囊袋，尾巴上的毛不知是被汗水还是什么给打湿了一小片，一小撮一小撮的，有些扎人，划过腿根的嫩肉，留下了一道道浅浅的红痕。  
“你湿了，盟友。”银灰亲了亲博士的耳垂，像是怕博士听不见一般，凑在博士耳边，呼出的气都喷洒在耳垂上。说着，一把扯开了那条碍事的浴巾，博士抓着浴巾的手早就被抓到了头顶，徒劳的在银灰的手心挠两下。  
因为常年不见阳光，博士的皮肤很白，现在因为情欲透出了粉色。胸前的两颗挺立着，一边的乳晕上还有牙印。  
银灰的舌头在博士的耳窝里模仿着性交的动作进进出出，尾巴尖借助着肠液抵进了后穴里。尾巴上的毛刮在肠肉上，又麻又痒，还有着辛辣的快意，博士忍不住喘息着淫叫。  
尾巴毕竟不是正主，尾巴尖在穴口磨了一会就被抽了出来，穴口一张一合地似是挽留。银灰的性器抵在穴口不进去，博士急的眼眶都红了，自己扭着腰去够。以前做爱的时候，都是银灰直接提枪上阵，根本不需要博士的后穴自己去找食，哪里有什么经验，够了半天最多是含了个头就滑了出来。没有办法，博士只好讨饶。  
“银灰，进来……操我…”  
银灰亲了亲博士的鼻尖，掐着博士的腰，粗大到不行的阴茎进入的那一瞬间，嫩肉被碾过，褶皱被磨平，博士一下子被插到了高潮，精液一下子喷发出来，溅到地上也溅到自己的身体上。渴盼了很久的完全高潮到来之际，博士一下子被抛上了云端，随后就是猛地下坠，连一根手指头都懒得动。  
博士那边儿是准备偃旗息鼓了，但是银灰这儿却才刚刚开始。在他进入的那一瞬间，所有软肉密集地欢迎着往他的肉棒上拥着挤，把他吸得全身最硬的那块骨头都要酥了。那惦记了的快感让银灰不管不顾地干了起来。  
“不要了……”博士迷迷糊糊地推拒着，高潮后的疲惫一层层潮汐般涌来，他觉得很厌烦，虽然后穴还在不断地收缩痉挛配合着身上男人的肆虐，但是博士本身却已经是不想再做了，超过承受力度的快感将会成为一种折磨。而银灰喜欢看到的又恰好是博士经受这种折磨的样子，虽然在博士高潮余韵褪去后再继续能让博士更配合一些，但是作为一个博士者，银灰更乐意见得博士在他身下辗转反抗却又被压制，用鼻音发出好听又淫乱的呻吟，最后再忍不住哭出来，无可奈何地再次被操硬。  
那根硬物在湿润的肉穴里穿梭进出，博士的肠肉绞得他一下比一下爽。  
博士的声音有点哑，却又被操的很软，那张唇吐出讨饶的话，叫着放过我不行了要坏了不要再大了之类的求饶，这无疑让银灰获得了身体和心理的双重快感。  
银灰伸出手捏着博士的下巴让他对着自己，凑上去咬博士的下唇，亲密而又缱绻的撕咬，然后伸出舌在那泛白的咬痕上滑动，博士那条湿漉漉闪着水光的舌头伸出口外，银灰无需思考便凑上去含住博士的舌头吮吸。  
像是文艺情色片一般的画面，片中的两人正在交换一个又湿又热的吻，口水淌过他们的下巴，在博士身上留下了亮闪闪的痕迹。  
银灰捏住了博士柔软的胸肉，他身上几乎没有任何硬梆梆的肌肉，基本上都是软绵绵的，此刻绵软的胸肉握在手里滑腻而吸人，银灰大力地搓揉了起来。这种像是被当作女人般亵玩的感觉既羞耻又带起了点淫欲，博士的阴茎已经半硬，趴在床上不住的喘。  
被压在床上操了一会儿后博士又被银灰面对面抱起插入，腿弯勾着银灰的手肘，双手搂着银灰的脖子，等到回过神来的时候两人的嘴已经黏在一起难舍难分。  
银灰次次都顶到最深处，时不时剑走偏锋猛地刺到前列腺让博士咿咿呀呀地爽到淫叫。这两人的交合简直能做成最卖座的GV,是非常男人的性爱，毫不带任何女气的爱怜，只有疯狂的操干和至死方休的纠缠。  
等到精液射入肠道，博士也一同高潮，肠肉痉挛地收缩着，银灰埋在博士体内没有动，享受着高潮带来的快感，细细密密的吻落在博士的肩头，颈脖。  
“再来一次？”过了一会，银灰问。  
“不行了，不行了，再做一次要死了。”博士两次高潮后彻底没有力气。  
银灰在博士脸颊上亲了一口，说了句“听你的”，然后抱着博士去洗澡，而后又把屋子收拾干净，才抱着博士睡去。


End file.
